


What Catra and Scorpia Deserved

by AuthorChan404



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChan404/pseuds/AuthorChan404
Summary: Catra decides to stay in the Crimson waste and be happy with Scorpia, letting her have the happy ending and the freedom she deserves, along with Scorpia getting the happy relationship she deserves.





	What Catra and Scorpia Deserved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lochnesslesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lochnesslesbian/gifts).

> Welcome to this She-Ra and the Princesses of Power AU! This is specifically dedicated to Ness, also Ali and Liz. Oh and my achy breaky soul after season 3. We’re picking up as Catra holds Scorpia’s hand and takes her from the rest of the party, sorry that I’m not doing the scene word for word, I just decided to get the jist of it. Enjoy! ~Author-Chan  
Ps, I will most likely add more chapters or continue this

Scorpia felt Catra’s hand in hers and her heart fluttered.  
“Man, isn’t this great! They said it’s called a party. We’ll have to do this more often!” Catra said excitedly.  
“Yeah! You’re the best leader they’ve ever had!”  
“We’ll have to show these parties to the rest of the Horde when we get back” Catra chuckled.  
Scorpia’s smile faded.  
“Wait, what?”  
“When we go back! To give Hordak the sword? Didn’t you hear? This thing is the key to this world! Then the Horde can finally win!”  
Scorpia shrugged.  
“What?” Catra asked, confused.  
“What if we don’t go back? We just stay here and be the leaders! There’s no need to impress Hordak anymore. You’re at the top now.”  
Catra looked down at the sword.  
“You don’t need them anymore. Let’s just stay, together.”  
Catra looked up at Scorpia. Scorpia’s face was a bit pink and she had a shy smile on her face.  
“What about Entrapta? Everyone?”  
“It won’t matter anymore” Scorpia said, grabbing Catra’s hand.  
Catra blushed and looked down at the sword again, before dropping it.  
Scorpia smiled as Catra looked up at her.  
“We have… all we need, right here” Catra said, realizing.  
Scorpia nodded. “Now let’s go show them who’s boss!”  
Catra smiled as Scorpia lead the way out back into the crowd.  
Scorpia began dancing, not a care in the world.  
Catra laughed and after a bit, joined in. Scorpia chuckled and began cheering for her.  
“Catra! Catra! Catra!”  
Soon enough, the whole crowd was chanting too.  
Catra blushed and looked over to Scorpia with a smile.  
Scorpia stopped chanting and gave a nod. 

Meanwhile, Adora heard the cheering from the back room as she struggled to get away.  
Scorpia began chanting even louder and put Catra on her shoulder.  
Eventually, Adora managed to escape with brute force. She grabbed her sword and ran out, not even bothering with Catra. She decided it was no use to come back and thought that she would see Catra at the next Horde battle. 

Catra was having a grand party with her fellow leader, Scorpia.  
As the party died down and she had ‘Kyle’ pick up stuff, her and Scorpia found a safe place to spend the night.  
“I’m so glad you decided to stay” Scorpia said happily.  
“Me too, why go through all that stress with Hordak when all I need is right here!”  
Scorpia smiled and tackled Catra onto the makeshift bed.  
They laughed together and soon fell asleep in eachothers arms. 

They woke up the next morning, Catra first.  
“Where are we?! I… right” Catra said with a smile.  
Scorpia moved a bit and groaned. “Wildcat?”  
Catra rubbed her eyes and looked over at Scorpia. “Morning!”  
Scorpia had a wide smile and yawned.  
“I’m so glad you decided to stay” Scorpia sighed.  
Catra looked around her. “Me too.”  
The two got out of bed and got ready for the day.  
As they walked out together, ‘Kyle’ ran over to them.  
“G-Good morning!” she said, terrified.  
“Hey, Kyle” Catra said with a smirk.  
“Uh, you seem in an awfully good mood, ma’am” Kyle remarked suspiciously.  
Catra shrugged and smiled.  
“What are the plans for the day, Miss Catra?” Scorpia asked.  
“What needs to be done around here?” Catra asked Kyle, a bit aggressively.  
“OH well uh, these plants are angry and we need to feed them-”  
“Find a way!” Catra shouted.  
“B-But we’re here to help!” Scorpia assured Kyle.  
Kyle nodded. “On it!”  
She ran off and Catra began laughing. “Man, this has gotta be the best feeling in the world.”  
Scorpia smiled and gently grabbed Catra’s hand.  
Catra’s face became red and she looked over.  
“Oh, um I’m sorry is this not…”  
Catra held Scorpia’s claw as well, looking away.  
Scorpia looked at the ground, happily blushing.  
“Let’s go explore” Catra said with a smirk.  
Scorpia’s face lit up, before also having a determined smirk.  
Catra dragged Scorpia as they ran out to explore the Crimson Waste together.  
Some of the creatures on higher ground watched as the two pointed things out and smiled to each other. It was clear that they were having a nice time.  
As they were walking back to their new home, citizens of the crimson waste bowed to them.  
“See! Living the dream, getting the recognition we deserve” Catra said with a smile.  
Scorpia smiled, but it wasn’t at the citizens. It was at her. Seeing Catra genuinely enjoying herself.  
Catra chuckled and looked up at Scorpia with a warm smile.  
Things were changed now, but for the better.  
No more stress about Adora or pleasing Hordak. They had their own world to look after, though not many problems would arise anymore.


End file.
